


Allyson and her family after Halloween 2018

by Hulk223



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery, Medical Trauma, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk223/pseuds/Hulk223
Summary: Allyson Nelson and her family recovering after the events of Halloween where Michael Myers attacked them





	Allyson and her family after Halloween 2018

As Allyson Nelson sat in the back of the truck that she and her mother, as well as her grandmother, were in she had a look of blank stoicness as well as what looked like trauma in her eyes due to the events of that night that had occurred to her and her loved ones. As the truck drove down the street Allyson turned to look at her mom and saw the older women looking like she was about to break down as if she somehow knew her husband had been killed. 

This must've happened while she had been in her mother's house with Allyson preparing to take on Michael Myers, and as she recalled those memories Karen saw in her mind Michael storming into the house and attacking her mother and daughter while they headed to the cellar. Looking down at her hands Karen thought about the cellar she had been forced to go into by her mother which now seemed less scary and made her grateful that it had been there for even one time. 

As she got lost in her memories for the time being Karen shook herself as she heard Allyson shake her arm and so turning to her daughter Karen asked "what is it hon?" with Allyson looking worried as she asked "what will happen now? you think he's dead for good?" which Karen thought hard about as she had seen the masked sociopath burn in the cellar. 

Karen wanted to hope with her heart that her family's attacker was dead for good but to her horror, she did not honestly believe Michael Myers was truly dead as she did not know what happened after the house was in flames and so she said in a worried tone " I truly don't know dear". But at that moment Laurie said in a grim voice " Oh he's not dead I know it, He's out there recovering while getting ready to come after me again." which didn't relieve Karen and Allyson of their fear and only increased it. 

The truck soon stopped at a gas stop to get fuel and sp as the driver did his business Allyson looked down at the knife which to her looked less like a weapon and more like the remnant of the events of this night which caused the memories to hit her. Allyson recalled the events of the dance which led to Cameron getting arrested before she had left with Oscar who to her horror was probably dead. 

Allyson didn't like Oscar that much but she never wanted him dead and as if to keep her mind fresh with fear images of Vicki and Dave flew through her head as she thought " Oh god what if they're dead too?" while her face was now pale with worry and horror. The truck was started up again and they were soon headed to the medical room where the three women were soon in a room with Laurie being treated first before the doctor moved on to Karen and Allyson. 

A little bit later Allyson and Karen waited for Laurie to come out of the bathroom and as they sat down Karen looked at her daughter before tears formed in her eyes as she said softly " I know that that monster killed your father" with Allyson gripping her mother's arm and wrapping it around her. Laurie soon found them and they headed to a diner for some food while attempting to recover from this nightmare. 

Once they were alone Laurie looked at her daughter before letting her know " I know that we have a lot of bad history between us but I want you to know I love you and Allyson deeply, and I would never let you two die or get hurt without doing anything so just remember I am happy to have reconciled with you" which Karen closed her eyes at before she sighed. 

Opening her eyes Karen then smiled at her mother as she said: "I know Mom and I feel the same way, I am grateful you care deeply for me and Allyson and even if you didn't like Ray you still were happy for me so I love you too" as Allyson came back from the bathroom and they enjoyed some family time as they ate their food.


End file.
